Tattletail (2020)
A Tattletail is an American electronic robotic toy released in 2020 by Waygetter Electronics. It resembles a small, has an egg-shaped body with small, human-like feet and a cat-like face. It has a small heart-shaped nose and large blue eyes with purple-blue eyelids, complete with large pointed ears resembling those of Furbies and went through a period of being a "must-have" toy following its holiday season launch. Tattletails were the first successful attempt to produce and sell a domestically-aimed robot. A newly purchased Tattletail starts out speaking entirely Tattletailish, the unique language that all Tattletails use, but is programmed to start using English words and phrases in place of Tattletailish over time. This process is intended to resemble the process of learning English. History Initial creation Dave Hampton and Caleb Chung spent nine months creating the Tattletail. After two attempts at licensing the concept, they invited fellow toy and game inventor Richard C. Levy to join their efforts to sell Tattletail. Levy brought Tattletail to Watgetter Electronics bought the rights to it. Furby's first public appearance was at the American International Toy Fair in 2020. Furby types Tattletails The main reason for their popularity was because of apparent "intelligence", reflected in their ability to develop language skills. Tattletails can communicate with one another via an infrared port located between their eyes. Tattletails start out speaking entirely Tattletailish, a language with short words, simple syllables, and various other sounds. They are programmed, however, to speak less and less Tattletailish and more and more English as they "grow". Baby Talking Tattletails In 2020, the Furby Babies line was introduced. Baby Talking Tattletails are small than the original, have higher voices, and cannot dance, but they switch to speaking English more quickly. They also have an extended vocabulary and different "Easter eggs" and "games" built into them. Baby Talking Tattletails come in 24 different colors. All have large blue eyes with purple-blue eyelids. Mama Tattletails Unlike the baby Tattletails, Mama Tattletail toys seem to have only been made in one color. They share the cream-colored underbelly and muzzle of their younger kin, but are larger in size, have brown eyes and fur, a white tuft of hair on their heads and a tape-deck in their stomachs. Their ears are the same size as those of the Baby Tattletails, and are smaller in comparison to their bodies as a result. Security concerns Roger Shiffman, the owner of Waygetter Electronics, stated that "Tattletail has absolutely no ability to do any recording whatsoever," and would have gladly told the NSA this if he was asked by anyone from the spy agency. Additionally, Dave Hampton demonstrated that Tattletail's microphone can't record any sound at all, and can only hear a single monotonous beep if a loud sound is produced around Tattletail, and no words or waveforms can be made out at all. He too was never questioned by the NSA, and he could have answered both questions easily. Tattletailish-English phrases "Tattletailish" is the Tattletails' language, with simple syllables, short words, and various sounds. A newly purchased Tattletail starts out speaking entirely in Tattletailish. Over time, the Tattletail gradually replaces Tattletailish words and phrases with English. Baby Talking Tattletails * Me tattletail, me love you! * Playtime for me, big fun! * Tattletail, that's me! * Me love youuuu! * Give me a treat! * Brush me! * Let's play a game! Mama Tattletails * The children thought that Mama would never find them as long as she couldn't see them. Turn the page. But Mama could still hear the children. The pitter-patter of their little feet lead Mama right to them. Turn the page. Then Mama found the children, every last one, and put them right back to bed. * Come to Mama! * Mama will look after you! * Mama's looking after you! * Mama's coming! References Category:Tattletail (2020) Category:Tattletail Category:Non-Fanon Category:Waygetter Electronics Category:2020 Category:Reboot Category:Reboots